Rainy Date
by prettybabo
Summary: Kencan Sehun dan Jongin hari ini gagal total karena hujan. Jongin tidak ingin kekasih cantiknya kecewa dan berusaha sebisa mungkin agar perayaan hari jadi ke seribu tetap romantis dan menyenangkan. KaiHun. Yaoi. One Shoot.


Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Kencan Sehun dan Jongin hari ini gagal total karena hujan. Jongin tidak ingin kekasih cantiknya kecewa dan berusaha sebisa mungkin agar perayaan hari jadi ke seribu tetap romantis dan menyenangkan. KaiHun. Yaoi.

One Shoot.

"Yang ini?"

"Jangan."

"Kalau yang ini?"

"Membuat pantatmu semakin terlihat besar."

"Ya!"

"Aku serius!"

"Pilihkan saja kalau begitu." Seorang lelaki dengan paras cantik dan kulit seputih salju meletakkan jaket mahal ditangannya dengan sembarangan. Lelaki lain yang tidak kalah cantiknya tertawa melihat temannya merengut dan duduk disofa besar yang disediakan untuk pengunjung.

"Menurutku sweater merah muda ini paling cocok untukmu, aku yakin Jongin pasti suka." Lelaki cantik yang lebih mungil mengambil sebuah sweater lengan panjang berwarna merah muda dari setumpuk pakaian yang berada didepannya.

"Tapi sweater itu tidak…seksi.." Lelaki cantik satunya menjawab dengan suara pelan agar pelayan wanita yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka tidak mendengar suaranya.

"Sehun, seksi itu tidak harus menunjukkan bagian tubuhmu. Kau akan terlihat menggemaskan dengan sweater ini, aku sangat yakin jika Jongin akan semakin cinta padamu."

"Baek, jika kencanku dengan Jongin tidak sempurna kau benar-benar akan ku hajar sampai mati." Sehun, lelaki cantik yang sedari tadi rewel memilih pakaian untuk kencannya malam itu akhirnya menyerah dan mengikuti saran temannya untuk memakai sweater rajut itu.

"Percaya padaku Hun. Sekarang ayo pergi ke salon!" Baekhyun dengan semangat menarik tangan Sehun agar segera menuju kasir.

Sehun dengan segera mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar sweater yang berharga ratusan ribu won itu. Sehun memandang jam tangannya dengan cemas, kekasihnya, Kim Jongin akan segera tiba dalam lima jam dan dia sama sekali belum siap untuk kencan perayaan hari jadi mereka yang ke seribu.

Sehun dan Jongin sudah hampir tiga tahun menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Pertemuan pertama mereka yang seperti drama-drama picisan ternyata tidak membuat keduanya harus melewati sejumlah rintangan untuk bisa bersama. Oh Sehun yang merupakan anak tunggal dari seorang wanita pengusaha kosmetik yang sukses bertemu dengan Kim Jongin yang waktu itu sedang merintis karirnya sebagai arsitek di pesawat menuju Singapore.

Keduanya sedikit bersitegang karena berebut cola terakhir yang disediakan pihak penerbangan. Jongin yang melihat wajah cantik Sehun merengut langsung menyerahkan cola itu pada lelaki yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. Seolah takdir sudah menggariskan keduanya untuk bersama, beberapa hari kemudian Jongin bertemu lagi dengan Sehun, ternyata ibu Sehun menggunakan jasa Jongin untuk mendesain cabang toko kosmetik keluarga Oh di Gangnam.

Jongin yang sebenarnya sudah mengagumi kecantikan Sehun sejak pertemuan pertama mereka dipesawat langsung melancarkan seribu satu cara agar tidak lagi kehilangan jejak Sehun. Setelah beberapa bulan berusaha mendekatki Sehun akhirnya arsitek muda itu berhasil mendapatkan hati lelaki cantik pujaannya.

Tidak terasa hari ini adalah hari jadi mereka yang ke seribu. Jongin sudah mengenal baik bagaimana karakter Sehun yang masih manja dan kadang masih seenaknya, ia memahami jika Sehun tumbuh dalam kasih sayang ibunya yang teramat sangat jadi dia sangat manja dan selalu mendapatkan yang ia inginkan.

Beruntung karir Jongin cepat melambung sehingga ia bisa terus memanjakan Sehun dengan hadiah-hadiah manis seperti bunga dan cokelat. Jongin tahu Sehun tidak pernah meminta materi darinya namun Jongin tentu saja tidak ingin dipandang rendah oleh keluarga Sehun jadi ia berusaha semampu mungkin agar bisa bersanding dengan Sehun.

Seperti hari misalnya, Sehun merengek padanya agar membatalkan rapat dengan salah satu kliennya. Jongin yang awalnya berusaha menolak permintaan Sehun langsung teringat jika hari ini adalah hari jadi mereka yang ke seribu, pantas saja Sehun terus-terusan merengek agar Jongin mengosongkan jadwalnya.

Untung saja Sehun tidak tahu jika ia nyaris lupa dengan perayaan hari jadi mereka. Jongin langsung meminta temannya untuk menyiapkan sebuah dinner romantis disebuah taman yang sudah ia sewa untuk mereka berdua saja. Dinner mereka malam ini seharusnya menjadi kejutan untuk Sehun, tapi sayangnya teman Jongin yang sekaligus teman Sehun bernama Baekhyun ini bermulut sebesar ember dan membeberkan semua rencana Jongin.

Sehun tentu saja girang setengah mati mendengar kekasihnya sudah menyewa taman cantik untuk makan malam mereka, ia langsung belanja dan menyiapkan dirinya semaksimal mungkin untuk malam ini. Sedangkan Jongin, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menceritakan rahasia apapun pada Baekhyun.

Dua jam kemudian, Sehun sudah sampai diapartemen yang ia tinggali dengan Jongin. Sehun segera merapikan setiap sudut ruangan yang sebenarnya sudah rapi agar Jongin pulang dan melihat semuanya sempurna. Dibesarkan hanya oleh seorang ibu memang membuat Sehun ahli dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga.

Drrtt…drrttt..

"Halo Nini?" Sehun tersenyum cerah begitu melihat nama yang muncul dilayar ponselnya. Jongin memang seharusnya sudah sampai di bandara dan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Halo sayang? Kau dirumah?"

"Tentu saja, aku sedang menunggumu."

"Uhm, baby, pesawatku mengalami penundaan penerbangan. Cuacanya sedang buruk katanya, padahal disini tidak hujan sama sekali." Bahu Sehun sedikit merosot mendengar kekasihnya ternyata masih berada ratusan kilometer dari dirinya.

"Benarkah? Apa kau tidak akan pulang hari ini?"

"Tentu saja aku pulang. Penerbangan hanya ditunda selama dua jam."

"Ah begitu. Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu pulang!" Sehun masih terdengar bersemangat, baginya yang penting saat ini adalah Jongin pulang kedalam pelukannya.

"Jangan terlalu merindukanku sayang, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

"Merindukanmu? Kau percaya diri sekali! Aku bahkan tidak memikirkan dirimu sama sekali." Sehun merona mendengar Jongin yang seolah bisa membaca pikiran dan hatinya. Pacaran hampir tiga tahun rupanya masih membuat pasangan ini malu-malu.

"Jadi kau tidak merindukanku?" Jongin terdengar kecewa diseberang sana.

"Bukan begitu Nini! Aku me-merindukanmu, tapi hanya sedikit." Pipi Sehun semakin merah karena harus mengakui perasaan rindunya pada kekasihnya.

"Hanya sedikit? Padahal aku sangaaaaat merindukanmu."

"Uhm, benarkah? Ka-kalau begitu cepatlah pulang, aku sudah menunggumu." Sehun memainkan lap meja yang masih ditangannya.

"Kau tidur lah dulu, nanti ketika kau membuka mata aku sudah akan berada disisimu."

"Dasar tukang gombal." Sudah bertahun-tahun pacaran rupanya Sehun masih lemah dengan kata-kata manis yang sering diucapkan Jongin padanya.

"Selamat tidur sayangku." Jongin mematikan sambungan telepon mereka sesudah berkata begitu. Sehun menatap ponselnya dengan senyum bodoh dan pipi yang merah. Dikecupnya layar ponselnya seolah benda itu adalah pipi kekasihnya.

"Ayo segera rapikan meja ini dan segera tidur!" Sehun kembali mengelapi meja yang sebenarnya sudah sangat bersih. Tangannya bekerja penuh semangat dan bibirnya sesekali bersenandung lagu-lagu riang.

Begitu Sehun puas dengan keadaan apartemen mereka, ia segera menidurkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur. Matanya berkali-kali ia pejamkan agar waktu terasa berjalan lebih cepat. Semakin cepat ia tertidur, semakin cepat pula ia akan bertemu dengan Jongin.

"Ah iya, aku sudah ke salon tadi. Aku tidak boleh tidur." Sehun baru menyadari jika tatanan rambutnya akan berantakan jika ia tidur ketika matanya mulai memberat. Sehun berjalan meninggalkan kasurnya dan menuju ruang tengah.

"Aku tidak boleh tidur." Sehun menyalakan televisi dan menyeduh kopi agar ia terus terjaga hingga Jongin pulang nanti. Sayang kan kalau tatanan rambutnya yang mahal rusak, ia kan sudah menyiapkan dirinya dengan sempurna untuk hari spesial ini.

—

"Cantiknya bidadariku.."

Cup!

Cup!

Cup!

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak.."

Cup!

"Nini?"

"Hm? Tidurlah lagi, maafkan aku membangunkanmu." Jongin mengecup kening Sehun lagi dan menari selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kekasihnya.

"Tidur? Tapi kan kita mau makan malam.." Sehun berusaha membuka matanya yang masih sangat berat. Disingkirkannya selimut dari atas tubuhnya agar ia tidak semakin mengantuk.

"Uhm, sepertinya…" Jongin berhenti berbicara dan menatap keluar apartemennya yang berdindingkan kaca sehingga bisa melihat suana diluar sana. "Hujannya tidak memungkinkan kita makan malam direstoran itu."

"Hujan?" Mata Sehun langsung terbuka lebar dan melihat keluar. Hujan deras. Sangat deras, dengan petir dan kilat. "Kenapa bisa hujan? Tadi sangat cerah dan panas kok!" Sehun berlari menuju kaca yang membatasi kamarnya dengan hujan diluar.

"Cuaca di Jepang juga waktu aku disana cerah tapi pesawat tidak boleh lepas landas. Sepertinya cuaca dibanyak negara sedang tidak stabil." Jongin berjalan menuju kekasihnya yang menempelkan wajah cantiknya dikaca. "Hujan sudah sederas ini waktu aku sampai Seoul." Jongin memeluk pinggang ramping Sehun dari belakang.

"Tapi…tapi…kenapa hujan?" Sehun merengek.

"Mana aku tahu.." Jongin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Memangnya dia tahu kenapa sekarang hujan?

"Kenapa hujannya hari ini sih?! Besok kan bisa!" Sehun menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Menyebalkan!" Sehun melepaskan lengan Jongin yang ada dipinggangnya dan berjalan dengan penuh amarah keluar kamar.

"Baby, jangan marah-marah begitu dong." Jongin menghela nafas melihat sifat kekanakan Sehun yang muncul.

"Salahkan hujan! Aku sudah menyiapkan banyak hal untuk hari ini, tapi hujan merusak semuanya!" Sehun menuju dapur dan membuka pintu lemari pendingin. "Aku sudah membolos kelas tadi siang dan belanja baju untuk malam ini. Lalu aku ke salon! Tapi semuanya sia-sia!" Sehun mengambil segelas air dan meneguknya penuh amarah.

"Well.." Jongin yang tidak salah apa-apa hanya bisa mendengar omelan kekasihnya itu. Jongin sendiri sebenarnya juga kecewa dengan cuaca yang berubah-ubah tak menentu begini, berapa banyak uang yang sudah ia keluarkan untuk menyewa taman tempat mereka akan makan malam, lalu berapa banyak uang yang sudah ia relakan karena membatalkan pertemuan dengan salah satu kliennya.

"Sehun, bagaimana kalau kita ke restoran lain? Yang ada atapnya.." Jongin berusaha membujuk Sehun agar tidak kesal lagi. Kasihan sebenarnya lelaki cantik itu, beberapa bulan terakhir Jongin memang sangat sibuk dan jarang meluangkan waktu romantis bersama Sehun. Giliran mereka akan quality time berdua, cuaca malah merusaknya.

"Tidak mau." Sehun berjalan kembali ke kamar dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur lalu menarik selimut agar menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Belanja? Belanja? Bagaimana? Kita bisa belanja apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Tidak mau, aku baru saja belanja tadi siang."

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke cafe kesukaanmu? Kita bisa minum cokelat dan susu hangat, juga makan cake! Mumpung suasana sedang dingin."

"Tidak mau, aku sedang diet."

"Untuk apa diet? Tubuhmu sudah sangat sempurna!"

"Yakin tubuhku sempurna? Matamu saja masih jelalatan kalau ada Luhan Hyung!" Sehun membuka selimutnya dan melotot ke arah Jongin yang duduk dipinggir kasur.

"Astaga, itu kan sudah lama sekali. Aku juga sudah minta maaf.." Jongin gelagapan nama Luhan disebut-sebut begini. Luhan adalah salah satu model kosmetik yang dikontrak oleh ibu Sehun, lelaki yang sangat cantik. Dan sebagai lelaki gay pendominasi, wajar saja kan kalau Jongin memperhatikan Luhan ketika lelaki itu berlenggak-lenggok didepan kamera? Rupanya hal itu membuat Sehun kesal, meskipun Jongin tidak melakukan hal lain selain menonton Luhan yang sedang pemotretan, tetap saja Sehun kesal setengah mati kekasihnya menatap lelaki lain tak berkedip.

"Makanya aku harus menjaga tubuhku supaya kau tidak berpaling pada Luhan!"

"Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkanmu honey. Tidak untuk lelaki mana pun." Hal itu memang benar, Jongin memang tidak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk meninggalkan Sehun. Bagi Jongin, Sehun adalah pasangan yang sempurna untuk dirinya.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara lembut.

"Aku mau mandi saja." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berjalan menghentak-hentak turun dari atas kasur menuju kamar mandi.

"Mandi? Wah, kalau itu aku mau—"

"Siapa yang mengajakmu?!"

Jongin menghela nafas panjang melihat Sehun yang marah-marah seperti itu. Inilah derita memiliki kekasih super manja yang tingkahnya lebih labil dari gadis remaja. Jongin tidak pernah lelah menghadapi sifat Sehun yang itu, dia malah menyukai sifat manja Sehun. Membuat ia merasa diinginkan.

Dibukanya lemari tempat penyimpanan wine dan champagne di dapur, Jongin butuh sedikit alkohol untuk meredakan rasa lelahnya. Baru saja ia sampai di apartemen kurang dari satu jam, sudah mendapat omelan dari kekasihnya.

"Woah, aku lupa punya wine ini." Jongin terbelalak melihat sebotol wine yang ia beli dari Prancis dua bulan lalu. Diambilnya botol itu dan diamati dengan seksama botol wine yang harganya setara dengan harga sebuah mobil itu.

"Kau memberikan sebuah ide." Jongin berkata pada botol ditangannya dan tersenyum lebar. Dikepala Jongin baru saja muncul sebuah ide yang ia yakin bisa membuat kekasihnya tidak kecewa lagi.

Jongin membongkar persediaan makanan yang ada didapurnya. Banyak yang ia temukan, ada bermacam-macam sayuran, daging, ayam, hingga makanan instan pun ada tapi…Jongin baru sadar kalau dia tidak memasak. Bahu tegap Jongin langsung merosot ke bawah, rencana untuk membahagiakan Sehunnya tidak akan berhasil.

"God, aku harap paling tidak aku bisa membuat pancake." Jongin mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Dipandanginya bungkusan ramen dengan tidak berdaya, masa iya, dia harus memasak ramen untuk perayaan hari jadi mereka yang keseribu?

Jongin dengan cepat mengambil tiga buah ramen beserta beberapa sayuran yang sering ia lihat didalam ramen buatan Sehun. Jongin mengingat-ingat apa yang sering Sehun masukan kedalam ramen, daging? Sepertinya bukan. Ayam? Bukan juga. Tofu? Uhm, mungkin. Tteokk? Jongin mengambil seluruh bahan makanan yang menurutnya akan cocok jika dimakan dengan ramen.

Dengan kecepatan super Jongin mulai menyiapkan ramen didalam panci besar. Sehun biasanya akan mandi lumayan lama jika sedang kesal, berendam ditemani lilin aromaterapi. Jongin tahu betul kebiasaan Sehun untuk meredakan kekesalannya. Sebuah keuntungan bagi Jongin agar bisa menyiapkan makan malam kilat untuk Sehun.

"Apakah bumbunya dimasukkan bersamaan?" Jongin menggaruk kepalanya bingung, sesekali matanya melirik ke arah kamar tidurnya memastikan Sehun belum selesai mandi.

"Berapa lama harusnya sampai ramennya matang?"

"Harusnya aku memasukkan bakso dan tteokk lebih dahulu!"

"Astaga, sayurannya belum aku potong!"

"Tunggu, apakah tidak apa-apa makan ramen ditemani wine?" Jongin baru sadar jika rencanaya sedikit bodoh. Terinspirasi dari cerita-cerita drama dimana tokoh utama prianya memberi makan malam kejutan untuk kekasihnya, Jongin berusaha merealisasikan hal itu karena Jongin tahu jika Sehun suka sekali drama-drama romantis semacam itu. Jongin lupa jika drama yang ia tonton bersama Sehun lelaki pemeran utamanya adalah seorang koki, bukan arsitek seperti dirinya.

Jongin sudah sangat putus asa melihat ramennya yang terlihat sedikit aneh, berbeda dengan buatan Sehun yang sangat enak. Dicicipinya sedikit, tidak buruk kok meskipun tidak seenak buatan Sehun.

Makanan sudah siap, tinggal menyiapkan meja untuk makan malam mereka. Jongin sebagai seorang arsitek handal, sudah bisa membayangkan dimana ia akan makan malam. Diruang tengahnya, dinding ruang tengah yang digantikan dengan kaca membuat penghuni didalamnya bisa melihat dengan jelas pemandangan kota Seoul dimalam hari yang begitu cantik dari ketinggian hampir dua puluh meter.

Jongin akan menata meja dan dua buah kursi menempel dengan kaca sehingga ia dan Sehun bisa melihat jelas Kota Seoul yang disiram hujan. Jongin akan memasang lilin dan mematikan seluruh lampu. Sederhana sebenarnya, tapi Jongin tahu Sehun akan sangat menyukai suasana intim yang tercipta dari ruangan yang hanya bercahayakan lilin dan deru hujan sebagai musiknya.

"Jongin?"

"Y-ya?" Jongin yang masih merapikan meja untuk makan malam terkejut mendengar suara Sehun.

"Tolong ambilkan aku handuk. Aku tidak ingin membasahi seluruh apartemen."

"Sebentar." Jongin dengan cepat menyalakan lilin dan kemudian mematikan seluruh lampu dalam apartemennya kecuali lampu di kamar tidur. Jongin segera menyerahkan handuk pada Sehun yang sudah memandanginya penuh tanya karena Jongin begitu lama untuk mengambilkan handuk.

"Kenapa kau berkeringat begitu?"

"Uhm, aku…aku baru saja membenahi pintu lemari kaca diruang tengah."

"Hm. Aku akan tidur setelah ini." Sehun dengan santainya mengeringkan diri didepan Jongin yang masih menungguinya. Jongin menahan nafasnya sejenak melihat tubuh kekasihnya yang tanpa busana, sangat seksi dan sangat ia rindukan.

"Aku akan mandi kalau begitu." Jongin masuk ke kamar mandi yang pintunya terbuka dan melepas kausnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur duluan." Sehun keluar kamar mandi tanpa memandang Jongin sedikitpun. Jongin tersenyum kecil, kekasihnya masih malu-malu melihat dirinya betelanjang dada padahal…ah, ya sudahlah.

—

"Hunhun?"

"Hmm.."

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur."

"Aku ngantuk."

"Setelah ini kau tidak akan mengantuk lagi." Jongin membelai rambut yang jatuh menutupi dahi Sehun, dikecupnya pelan dahi itu penuh kasih sayang.

"Hm?" Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap wajah tampan Jongin yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. "Apa?" Pipi Sehun sedikit panas merasakan betapa dekatnya Jongin dengan dirinya.

"Ayo ikut denganku."

"Hujan.." Sehun berusaha menarik selimut agar menutupi kepalanya.

"Aku janji kau tidak akan basah." Jongin megecup keningnya sekali lagi dan Sehun akhirnya bangun sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Tunggu, apa yang dikenakan Jongin? Sebuah setelan?

"Kenapa kau memakai ini?"

"Kita akan dinner baby."

"Dinner?"

"Ayo." Jongin bergerak cepat menggendok tubuh Sehun yang berbalut piyama menuju ruang tengah dimana ia sudah menyiapkan dinner perayaan hari jadi mereka. Sehun mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Jongin dan terperangah melihat meja yang sudah disiapkan Jongin untuknya.

"Woah cantik sekali." Sehun mengagumi lili-lilin dan bunga yang menghiasi meja tersebut.

"Jangan berlebihan." Jongin mendudukkan Sehun disalah satu dari dua kursi.

"Ramen?" Mata Sehun membesar melihat menu yang terhidang diatas meja.

"Uhm itu, maaf. Aku tidak bisa memasak apapun yang aku bisa hanya ramen saja. Kalau kau tidak mau kita bisa memesan makanan dari bawah. Aku hanya ingin terlihat romantis dan memasak untukmu." Jongin menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Dibenahinya dasi yang menghiasi lehernya.

"Jangan. Aku sudah lama tidak makan ramen." Sehun tersenyum lebar mendengar pengakuan Jongin yang menurutnya sangat romantis. "Tapi ada satu hal yang kurang…"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin duduk disampingmu dan disuapi." Sehun berkata manja.

"Kalau itu bisa diatur." Jongin beranjak dari duduknya dan menarik kursi lain untuk diletakkan disebelah kursinya.

"Maunya pakai sofa."

"Siap princess." Jongin langsung mengembalikan kursi-kursi tersebut dan menggeret sofa ruang tengah menuju dinding kaca.

Sehun akhirnya tersenyum lebar melihat sofa nyaman yang siap untuk ia duduki. Jongin mengambil panci berisi ramen dan meletakkannya diatas lantai karena meja yang tadi ia siapkan terlalu tinggi untuk dirinya dan Sehun yang duduk di sofa. Dipindahkan pula lilin-lilin dan bunga yang tadi dijadikan hiasan.

"Nah, sekarang mari makan." Jongin berhati-hati menggulung ramen yang sudah dipindahkan dalam mangkuk kecil dengan sumpitnya dan mulai menyuapi Sehun. Jongin senang sekali Sehun tidak mengeluh tentang menu makanan mereka. Biasanya Sehun sangat menghindari makanan cepat saji tapi sepertinya malam ini pengecualian.

"Apa wine cocok diminum dengan ramen?" Jongin bertanya pada Sehun yang sibuk memandangi hujan sambil mengunyah ramen.

"Sama sekali tidak cocok."

"Lalu cocoknya dengan apa?"

"Soju."

"Apa aku perlu membeli soju?"

"Tidak usah. Aku sedang ingin wine."

"Tapi nanti rasanya akan aneh."

"Aku rasa tidak." Sehun sudah membuka mulutnya lagi menandakan Jongin harus segera menyuapinya ramen lagi.

"Baiklah." Jongin menambahkan sayuran pada suapannya untuk Sehun. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu tentang masak memasak."

"Ramenmu enak kok."

"Jangan memujiku hanya untuk membuatku senang." Jongin mencibirkan bibirnya.

"Sungguh! Ramenmu rasanya sangat segar dan bervariasi, mungkin karena campurannya banyak. Dan juga, ini adalah makan malam paling romantis yang pernah kita lalui bersama." Sehun memeluk lengan Jongin dengan mesra.

"Paling romantis? Lalu makan malam kita yang di Paris waktu itu kurang romantis?" Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tentu saja itu romantis. Tapi aku paling suka makan malam kita yang sekarang. Aku bisa bermanja-manja seperti ini denganmu." Sehun merapatkan pelukannya pada lengan Jongin.

"Benarkah ini yang paling romantis? Berarti besok-besok kita makan malam dengan ramen saja bagaimana?" Jongin bertanya pada Sehun bermaksud menggoda. "Biayanya jauh lebih murah."

"Ih! Kau kenapa jadi pelit padaku sih?!"

"Hahahaha, aku bercanda Hunhun. Kau tahu kan aku akan memberikan apa saja yang kau inginkan." Jongin meletakkan mangkuk kecil yang tadi ia gunakan untuk makan ramen diatas lantai dan memeluk tubuh ramping Sehun.

"Tapi kau jadi seperti pelayan yang menyuapi majikannya karena kau mengenakan setelan dan aku pakai piyama." Sehun memperhatikan setelan mahal yang dikenakan Jongin kemudian melihat piyama biru muda yang ia pakai.

"Pelayan?" Jongin terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Pelayan tidak ada yang setampan diriku."

"Kau masih saja terlalu percaya diri." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada Jongin untuk melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"Hehehehe." Jongin hanya tertawa kecil dan membelai pipi Sehun mesra. "Selamat hari jadi yang keseribu Hunhun. Aku sangaaat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Terima kasih sudah berkorban banyak untuk hari ini." Sehun mengecup pelan bibir Jongin dan melepasnya lagi. "Nah, saatnya untuk wine!"

Jongin menghela nafasnya, baru saja ia akan mengecap bibir tipis favoritnya. Sehun menuangkan wine pada dua gelas yang disediakan Jongin dan memberikannya pada Jongin.

"Semoga kita bisa bersama-sama selamanya."

"Selamanya." Suara denting kaca terdengar pelan. Sehun dan Jongin meminum wine mereka dalam diam.

"Benar-benar enak." Jongin berkomentar begitu menyesap sedikit saja wine mahal itu.

"Tentu saja enak. Kita membelinya langsung dari perkebunan anggur." Sehun meletakkan gelas wine-nya diatas lantai. Program diet yang sedang dijalani Sehun membuat ia tidak boleh minum wine terlalu banyak.

"Kapan ya hujannya akan berhenti?" Sehun sudah menempatkan dirinya dalam pelukan Jongin dengan nyaman.

"Aku suka hujan."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena membuatmu dingin dan terus bermanja-manja padaku."

"Aku selalu manja padamu."

"Tapi lebih enak kalau suasananya dingin."

"Jadi kalau sedang panas, kau tidak suka aku bermanja-manja?" Sehun mencubit perut berotot Jongin pelan.

"Bukan begitu Hunhun. Kalau hujan begini rasanya lebih mesra." Jongin menarik lengan Sehun agar tubuh langsing Sehun semakin menempel padanya.

"Nini, kenapa kau semakin pintar menggombal sih?" Sehun membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan.

Cup!

Jongin mencium bibir Sehun perlahan.

"Ya.." Pipi Sehun merona mendapat ciuman begitu tiba-tiba.

Cup!

"Nini…" Semburat merah muda sangat kentara pada wajah putih Sehun

"Hm?"

"Uhmm…"

Jongin tidak tahan melihat wajah cantik kekasihnya. Apalagi bibir tipis yang semakin menggiurkan dimatanya ketika sedang merajuk. Dilumatnya bibir Sehun dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Sehun membiarkan Jongin menguasai bibirnya. Bisa Sehun rasakan bibir penuh Jongin menyedot bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Semakin lama, ciuman Jongin semakin menuntut, tangan Jongin semakin menarik Sehun agar tidak ada jarak diantara mereka.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku tidak membuatmu basah malam ini."

"Huh?" Sehun nafasnya masih putus-putus, kekurangan oksigen membuat Sehun tidak bisa menggunakan pikirannya dengan baik.

"Sepertinya kau akan basah oleh keringat semalaman baby." Jongin mendorong Sehun agar berbaring di sofa dan menindihnya.

"Nini…" Sehun bisa merasakan darah mengalir dengan cepat menuju wajahnya. "Uhm, aku rasa aku butuh berkeringat karena tadi aku baru saja makan hampir dua bungkus ramen."

"Ke kamar sekarang?" Jongin menciumi leher jenjang Sehun yang selalu menjadi kelemahannya. Leher putih Sehun adalah kanvas favorit Jongin untuk membuat karya seni dari bibirnya.

"Aku ingin melakukannya di sofa." Sehun mengakui dengan malu-malu.

"Sofa? Ide bagus. Sudah lama kita tidak membeli sofa baru." Ciuman Jongin menuju telinga sensitif Sehun. Bibir Jongin membentuk senyuman ketika sebuah memori dari beberapa bulan yang lalu muncul, dimana ia dan Sehun bercinta diruang tengah hingga harus membeli sofa baru. Well, itu sebenarnya ketiga kalinya mereka harus membeli sofa baru karena sesi bercinta mereka yang terlalu panas.

"Lalu dilanjutkan dikamar." Sehun masih berbicara sambil menahan desahan.

"Tentu saja." Jongin dengan tidak sabar menarik piyama Sehun hingga dua kancing teratasnya lepas dan terbang entah kemana.

"Tapi jangan pakai cock ring dan vibrator." Jongin berhenti menciumi collar bone Sehun, ia memandangi wajah Sehun yang memerah karena malu dan nafsu.

"Kenapa?" Sehun bingung dengan kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba berhenti mencumbunya.

"Kau benar-benar orang paling aneh."

"Aneh?" Wajah Sehun langsung cemberut mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Kau berbicara hal seperti itu dengan nada polos sekali, membuatku semakin menginginkamu." Jongin melepas atasan piyama Sehun dengan paksa.

"Ih, kau ini." Sehun semakin merona mendengarnya. "Aku sungguh-sungguh Nini, jangan gunakan dua benda itu. Mereka membuatku kesakitan."

"Iya, aku tidak akan menggunakannya malam ini." Jongin kembali menciumi wajah cantik Sehun.

"Tapi.."

"Tapi apa?" Jongin heran sekali dengan Sehun malam ini, kenapa banyak sekali bicara padahal ia sudah bisa merasakan sesuatu dibawah sana sudah menonjol dan itu bukan miliknya.

"Tapi kau boleh menggunakan tali." Sehun tersenyum manis sekali, matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang begitu mempesona. Kening Jongin mengernyit mendengar ucapan Sehun, tidak mau menggunakan cock ring dan vibrator tapi mau diikat?

"Aku suka diikat karena membuatku tidak berdaya dan aku suka itu." Sehun tersenyum lebar melihat kebingungan diwajah Jongin. Lelaki cantik itu tahu kalau Jongin pasti sangat terangsang dengan segala ucapannya barusan. Sehun kadang bisa sangat malu-malu hanya melihat Jongin bertelanjang dada, tapi kadang bisa sangat menggoda dengan sikapnya polos namun nakal itu.

"God, kita benar-benar akan membeli sofa dan kasur baru besok." Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun dan mulai mencumbu kekasihnya lagi.

The End

Bukannya ngelanjutin seri yang lain tapi malah bikin ini wkwkwk

Gara-gara seharian hujan jadi terinispirasi bikin one shoot ^^

Kalau begini ini, rating-nya T atau M ya?

Semoga banyak yang suka ya^^

Jangan lupa review-nya!


End file.
